ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Vegito SS3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Man-made Ultraman Terranoid page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey, Vegito, I was wondering, do you know how to make the templates like the one at the bottom of Ultraman Zero's page? That's EasyVegito SS3 10:50, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you were the one who put it there, could you tell me how?--Tsuru23-- 15:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Umm better you click the button "edit" on the template and you copy all of the template if you wantVegito SS3 04:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Vegito, how are you doing. I was wondering if you are awar of the blog page known as Articles in need of formating, made by Goji73. If you would be so kind as to check it out and spread the word about that would help the wiki out some thankyou. P.S don't do it if you don't feel like it. Administrator Teridax122 23:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) oh by the way why?Vegito SS3 05:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Character Bio Templete Regarding the inclusion of that Infobox Templete, I think you should remove Age and Family from it since those subjects are not usually touched upon with the monsters. Umm yeah ok but how about the Ultra coz i created for ultras and monster infobox? Vegito SS3 04:19, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Looking For The Ultimate Ultraman Toys Time Looking for the Ultimate Ultra Toys Vegito SS3 08:10, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Family trouble Hey Vegito, I've noticed that some Ultramen's templates have some info that isn't true like Ultraman (character) info use to say he was related to Mother and Father of Ultra, which he isn't, and I justsaw on Ultraman Ace that he's related to Ultraman Jack, where did you find this information might I ask?Teridax122 02:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) For Ultraman I Will Fixed It Later and for Ultraman Ace isn't Jack his adoptive brother? Vegito SS3 02:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) No, Ace is Taro's adoptive brother. Teridax122 09:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) oh ok Vegito SS3 12:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Giant History Battle Toy Set ( Fan Made ) Transformable Item 巨大列伝バトル変身アイテム #スパークレンス & ベーターカプセル #リーフラッシャー & ウルトラアイ #エスブレンダー & ウルトラブレスレット #ウルトラリング & ウルトラバッジ #レオリング & ブライトスティック #ピカリブラッシャー Play Hero Vs Set プレイヒーローVsウルトラマン対決セット巨大列伝バトル #ウルトラマン ( A タイプ ) Vs ベムラー #ゾフィー Vs ゼットン #ウルトラセブン Vs エレキング #ウルトラマンジャック Vs タッコング #ウルトラマンエース Vs カメレキング #ウルトラマンタロウ Vs テンペラー星人 #ウルトラの父 & ウルトラの母 #ウルトラマンレオ Vs マグマ星人 #ウルトラマンキング＆アストラ #ウルトラマン80 Vs ホー プレイヒーローウルトラマン対決セット巨大列伝バトル 2 #ウルトラマン（Aタイプ） Vs バルタン星人 #ゾフィー Vs アリブンタ #ウルトラセブン Vs キングジョー #ウルトラマンジャック Vs アーストロン #ウルトラマンエース Vs バキシム #ウルトラマンタロウ Vs モチロン #アストラ Vs リットル #ウルトラマン80 Vs レッドキング 3 #ウルトラマンゼアス Vsウルトラマンシャドー #ウルトラマンティガ（マルチタイプ） Vs ゴルザ プレイヒーローウルトラマン対決セット巨大列伝バトル 3 #ウルトラマン Vs アントラー #レッドキング Vs チャンドラ #ウルトラセブン Vs ガンダー #ウルトラマンジャック Vs サドラ #エースロボット Vs エースキラー #ウルトラマンタロウ Vs タイラント #ウルトラマンレオ Vs ガメロット #ウルトラマンティガ（スカイタイプ）Vs ガゾート #ウルトラマンダイナ（フラッシュタイプ）Vs ネオダランビア #ウルトラマンガイア Vs コツヴ プレイヒーローVsウルトラマン対決セット巨大列伝バトル EX *リトラ Vs ゴメス Bonus Sofubi ボーナスソフビ *ガラモン *セブンガー Warrior of Light Toy Set ( Fan Made ) Transformable Item 光の戦士 変身アイテム #ダークスパークレンス #ベーターカプセル & ウルトラアイ #エスブレンダー & アグレイター #ナイスドリーマー & エストレーラー #コスモス プラック & エボルトラスター #メビウスブレース & マックススパーク #ナイトブレース & バトルナイザー Play Hero Vs Set プレイヒーローウルトラマン対決セット光の戦士 #ウルトラマン Vs ガヴァドン #ウルトラセブン Vs ガッツ星人 #グドン Vs ツインテール #ウルトラの父 Vs ヒッポリト星人 #ウルトラマンレオ Vs ババルウ星人 #ウルトラマンティガ( スカイタイプ ) Vs キリエロイド II #ウルトラマンダイナ（フラッシュタイプ） Vs グライキス #ウルトラマンガイア Vs ガンQ #ウルトラマンナイス Vs モモザゴン #ウルトラマンネオス Vs ザム リベンジャー プレイヒーローウルトラマン対決セット光の戦士 2 #ウルトラマン Vs バルタン星人 II #ウルトラセブン Vs ニセウルトラセブン #ウルトラマンジャック Vs サータン #ウルトラマンエース Vs ルナチクス #ウルトラマンタロウ Vs インペライザー #ウルトラマンレオ Vs ブラックエンド #ティガダーク Vs ダーラム #ウルトラマンダイナ（ミラクルタイプ）Vs ネオガイガレード #ウルトラマンアグル Vs'' ''サイコメザード #ウルトラマンコスモス（ルナ モード）Vs バルタン星人 ( ベーシッカルバージョン ) プレイヒーローウルトラマン対決セット光の戦士 3 #ウルトラマンVs ザラブ星人 #ナックル星人& ブラックキング #ウルトラマンエース Vs ファイヤーモンス #ティガトルネード Vs ヒュドラ #ウルトラマンガイア ( V2 ) & ウルトラマンアグル ( V2 ) #ウルトラマンコスモス（コロナモード）Vs ゴルメデ #ウルトラマンネクサス ( アンフ アンスモード ) Vs ペドレオン #ウルトラマンマックス Vs ラゴラス #ウルトラマンメビウス Vs ハンターナイトツルギ #レイモン & ゴモラ